Just Thinking
by CertifiedUnicorn
Summary: Spencer is a successful college athlete who can admit to having no problems in the dating pool. Ashley seems to want something more than what she has. Will she get it, or be stuck just...staring?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am…_

"Ashley, meet my favorite sister, Spencer. Spencer, meet my gorgeous girlfriend, Ashley."

Speechless. That's how she makes me feel. From the moment she stepped over our threshold, I was hooked. Mesmerized. Awestruck…

Less than five minutes ago, I made my journey down the stairs after hearing the engines of cars outside and expecting guests. What I was not expecting was missing a stair and momentarily loosing my footing. I got distracted…distracted by long, brown curls, accompanied by a heart warming smile. She looked up and that's when brown met blue. My legs felt wobbly. Before I embarrassed myself any further, I straightened up, cleared my throat, and finished descending the stairs.

Following behind the beautiful stranger was my brother, Glen, older than me by two years, taller than me by two inches, and plays two sports that I don't. His arm around her shoulder suggests a relationship that he introduced me to, shortly after noticing me.

"Ashley. Nice to meet you. For the record, I'm his **only** sister."

She extended her hand out for me to shake, but my palms were sweaty, so I wiped them in my shorts before taking her hand and shaking it. "Spencer. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." The lids over her eyes closed down halfway and a gentle smile played along her lips. Or was it a smirk?

Why were my palms so sweaty? Am I nervous? Nervous from what? Is her presence making me nervous? Feeling the moisture build back up in my palms, I drew my hand away from hers.

"It's so nice to see you again sis! I can admit to missing you while I was gone for the two weeks to see Ash. Don't tell Clay, but you're the only one I missed."

"I heard that!" Came Clay's voice from the staircase I was previously on.

"No you didn't!" I was suddenly, and unexpectedly swept off of my feet, and put onto Glen's shoulder as he attempted to make an escape from our older brother.

"Glen! Put me down!" I attempted, to no avail. From over his shoulder, I looked to see a very amused brunette looking directly at me. I may have been hallucinating, but I think she winked at me right before Glen turned a corner, making her no longer in sight.

What I thought to have been a wink put me in deep thought. Although she hasn't spoken more than one phrase to me, I thought of her as a perfect girl. She seemed polite, her smile can weaken the strongest person, her eyes seem to pierce right through me, and overall…she's simply…beautiful.

I was finally allowed to use my feet again once we got to the kitchen and was met with our parents and Chelsea, Clay's fiancé. "Mom! Dad! Sis! I missed you all!" He went around, giving each said person a hug.

"Sis?" Chelsea inquired.

"…ter-in-law. So yes, sis. You're stuck with me as family now." Glen smiled at her and a smile was returned.

I went around greeting my family members, when Clay's voice was once again heard. "Tell me again, how did my brother manage to convince you to go out with him? You are way out of his league."

I'd have to agree with that.

"Har. Har. You are so funny." Glen said, looking less than amused, but not upset.

Ashley giggled at the family banter and I was back to my previous feelings on the stairs. Mesmerized. Everything she does seems to have an effect on me…

"Well, it took some major persuasion on his part," She paused and looked at him, sending him a nose crinkling smile, "but when I gave him a chance, I found out what a real sweetheart he is." She stepped closer to Glen, and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

My brother, not a big fan of PDA, shied down and simply gave her a short hug afterwards while trying to hide a light blush, and opted to go help our parents set the table.

Clay, leaving to go have a chat with Chelsea, left me alone with Ashley, who simply stared at me. No chatting, just staring with a small smile on her face. A part of me wants to believe she's just shy, but another part of me doesn't believe that. I racked my brain, trying to think of something to spark a conversation.

"So, you're from California?"

"Yeah." That was her only response and her voice changed to more of a sultry tone as she continued to just…stare.

Have you ever just felt your self-esteem diminishing when someone stares at you this long? Especially someone of her beauty.

We stood there staring at each other for a while, and I was growing awkward as I couldn't think of anything to say.

Aha! I have something.

"How did you and Glen meet?"

"On a boat." There was a pause, and for a second I thought that was all she was going to say to me. "My dad knows him and invited him for lunch with us on our yacht one day while he was visiting." She paused again to take her eyes off of me and they drifted over to look at Glen. "He was funny. After my dad left us alone together, he started flirting with me. I was unsure about going back into the dating world again but the way he looked at me that day, made all that uncertainty disappear." She bit her lip and smiled, as if remembering the day. Then she blinked, and when her eyes opened, they were back on me. "That's how we met."

Her voice was low the entire time, and it put me in a trance. Now I was the one just staring and not talking! She didn't seem to mind as I stood there, speechless, for a few minutes.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a warm hand on my upper arm that sent electricity jolting through me. I closed my eyes at the feeling and when I opened them, I was met with her smile that was still in place, and her eyes still firmly on mine. "You okay?" Was whispered from between her lips that looked ever so soft.

"Yeah, why?" I found myself whispering back to her.

"You weren't talking for a while there." Our conversation seemed to have decreased to just whispers. Also, her hand was slowly sliding itself down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. This moment felt so intense for me, and it seemed as just a normal conversation for her.

"There's no way that's true!" Clay's voice rang through my ears, and that seemed to wake me up from whatever this was. "Spencer, come back me up here on this!"

"Coming." I turned and said to him then turned back to Ashley, who just nodded her head and walked over to where Glen was, looping her arm in his and resting her cheek on his shoulder. I shook my head a little, trying to get back to my normal self and dragged my hands down my face.

She's not interested in you Spencer; she's your brother's girlfriend; She's straight; she seems to be in love with him.

As I let those thoughts settle in my head, I walked over to where Clay and Chelsea was sitting, and took a seat next to them. "What's up?"

"Chelsea is trying to tell me that Back At One by Brian McKnight is a better song for me to sing at our wedding than All Of Me by John Legend. Go on, tell her how crazy she is."

"Well," I started out, and by Clay's expression, I knew that he knows I'm not agreeing with him. "All I'm going to say is that if you like an old school love song, then Back At One is the song for you. If you like a new school love song, then All Of Me is the song to choose."

By the look on Chelsea's face, I can tell that she knew I just didn't want to pick sides for Clay's sake. "And old school love songs are better right, Spence?" Chelsea asked while giving Clay a 'you lose' look.

This is where I couldn't help Clay; everyone knows I like old school songs. "Yes, yes they are."

"Aww come on, Spence!" Clay pouted. "You were supposed to take my side."

I giggled and patted him on his shoulder. "Sorry bro, you knew this was a lost cause."

I chanced a glance over at Ashley and Glen. He was leaning on the counter, while on his phone, and Ashley was leaning on him while…staring at me. And I stared back. My eyes looked down, just a little, to where her tongue was now poking out, slowly gliding over her lips. I felt my body shiver a little at the action, and my eyes flicked back up to her mysterious, brown orbs.

I may have been hallucinating again, but I thought I caught another wink, just before my dad blocked her from my eyesight when he put the last dish on the table. "Alright everyone, time to eat." We all took a seat at the eight-seater dining table, mom and dad at the heads, Ashley and Glen sitting together on one side with an empty chair, and me, Chelsea, and Clay sitting on the other side. Clay faced the empty chair, Chelsea faced Glen, and Ashley faced…me.

Wonderful.

We all took from the different dishes on the table, asking for a few things to be passed, until we were satisfied with what was on our plates.

"So Ashley," My dad was the one to initiate conversation, and she averted her eyes from me to look at him. Am I the only one noticing her watching me? "Glen tells me that you're from California. Did you know that Spencer goes to school there?"

Oh my god…leave it to my dad to always take an opportunity to brag about me to others.

"Really?" Ashley was now looking at me again, but I just focused on what was in my plate. "No, no one mentioned that to me. What school?"

That's the most interested I have heard her sound all day.

"Stanford University. She was recruited with a full scholarship after she was observed at her high school's basketball state tournament. Everything I taught her seems to be paying off."

It's true, my dad did push me into sports from a young age, because Clay was more of an academic student and Glen just wasn't as interested, or as good. What? It's the truth! The only sport he plays great at is football, which he plays at Ohio State University. Dad doesn't play much sports, but he pushed me into everything possible. Basketball, soccer, tennis, track, baseball, volleyball, hockey, and he even taught me cricket. My coaches called me a sports prodigy, and wanted me to be on all the sports teams back in high school. It was a difficult task, but I pulled through for the most part. Glen plays football and golf, two sports that I don't play. Now, in my second year in college, I focus on basketball, because I want to go pro for that sport, the others I play just for fun.

"Stanford University. That's impressive. Sports, huh? Now I see where you get your figure from." Her eyes seem to be piercing deeper and deeper into me.

My figure? Was she checking me out the entire time? No, it can't be because I seem to be the only one reading too far into this because no one else seems affected by her words. My dad only chuckled and agreed.

"What about you, Ashley?" My mom spoke up. "What school do you go to? What do you study?"

I got another break from her stare when she turned her head to look at my mom. "I go to UCLA, I'm studying music."

"Really? I've never seen you around, then again, it's a big school and I finished last year. Maybe that's why." Chelsea spoke up. She and I were the only ones to go away for college while the boys stayed here in Ohio. She and Clay have been together since she was a junior and he was a senior in high school, which is why I'm so excited for their wedding. Even though Clay has already gotten his Bachelor's two years ago, they're both waiting until after the wedding to continue their education.

"I've seen you around the campus when I was in sophomore year, last year. You were always sitting outside and drawing something. Then, this year, I stopped seeing you, probably because you graduated. I just never knew who you were." Ashley said.

"Sounds like me alright." Chelsea giggled. "Now we have a chance to get to know each other."

"I'd like that." She said to Chelsea, but was staring at me when she said it. After she did, she smiled and looked down at her plate.

What can possibly be going on in this girl's head?

And why is she so focused on me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm a new writer here and I wasn't sure about this story, so I just put it out there but from the positive reviews, and my kind followers, I have decided to continue. I want to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story; it makes writing it even more enjoyable. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud…_

"Can we come in?" Glen asked as he knocked on my door.

"We? Who's we?" I questioned back as I made my way to the door.

"Ashley and I."

Oh my god. Ashley is coming into my room with him? I quickly scanned the room, making sure that everything looked neat, even though I am a tidy person. Once I convinced myself that I was satisfied with the appearance of my room, I opened the door to a pouting Glen, and Ashley holding her luggage.

"Hey um…mom said she didn't want Ashley and I sleeping in the same room, and I know Chelsea is sleeping in there with you, but you have a king sized bed; so I was wondering if I would be okay if Ashley stayed in there with the two of you? Mom is strict with her decision and I don't want Ash staying in a hotel."

I looked over his shoulder to the brunette of discussion, who remained quiet and just looked at me. As usual.

"Yeah, sure. We don't mind, there's plenty of space." I pushed open my door further as a gesture for her to come inside, and I walked back into my room.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He turned around to face Ashley and gave her a kiss on the lips before running downstairs. He's probably playing video games on the Xbox with Clay; they do it every time they get together.

I looked towards Ashley, who was stepping inside my room. "Make yourself comfortable. If you need a shower, Chelsea is in the bathroom right now, but you can go in after her. Um…she and I both love to sleep on the ends of beds, so you'll have to be stuck in the middle while you're here. That okay?" I climbed into the bed on the side I usually sleep on, until my back was against the headboard, waiting for a response from her.

"That's okay with me. Sleeping in the middle means sleeping next to you."

Did she…did she just say what I think she said? Am I starting to hear things too?

I slowly took up my phone from my bedside table and unlocked it. Not sure how to respond to her comment, I simply left it to float in the air.

I opened my messages to see 20 unread texts from my crazy best friend, Landon. She spammed me over and over with the same text that says, **_Hey superstar. How's it going over there in O-hi-hoe?_**

I replied, **_Oh-hi-hoe. One text would have been enough -_- I was spending time with the fam. Everything is good here but I still wish you came with me._**

I sent the text and put my phone back where it was before. I looked up to be met with Ashley leaning on a wall with a change of clothes in her hands, and watching me.

"So you are taking a shower. There should be more towels on the rack that is next to the shower after Chelsea is finished."

She simply nodded her head and kept staring at me. Since we are alone, now is a good time to ask her about that.

"Why do you-"

"Bathroom is free." Chelsea came back into the room dressed in her pjs. "Unless you showered already. I think you did, didn't you – oh hey Ashley." Chelsea was too engrossed in what she was saying to notice Ashley at first.

"Hope you don't mind, Mrs. Carlin didn't want me sleeping in the same room with Glen."

Does she talk to everyone other than me?

"I understand." Chelsea laughed. "I'm not surprised because she is the reason I'm sleeping in here with Spencer instead of with Clay."

"Why do you have to make it sound like such a bad thing?" I faked a gasp.

"Maybe because it is." She giggled as she got on the bed, leaning over and bumping shoulders with me before copying my position on her side of the bed.

"Keep that up and you'll wake up on the floor." I gave her a little push for good measure, and she ever so dramatically screamed as she let herself fall off of the bed, then popped back up and stuck her tongue out at me.

I averted my eyes to Ashley who was watching the exchange between us. "Well now that theatre class is over, the bathroom is all yours." I said to Ashley.

Her eyes flicked from Chelsea over to my figure, and she gave me a single nod then left for the bathroom.

Can it be that she just doesn't like me?

No…

She wouldn't have touched me or seem so interested to hear about me when my dad was talking about me earlier.

Then what is it?

I'm driving myself crazy over this. Maybe Chelsea noticed something.

"Hey Chels."

"Mhm?"

"Do you think Ashley acts a bit weird around me?"

"Not really. She doesn't say much to you, but she could just be shy or intimidated around you."

Intimidated?

I repeated my thoughts, and she went on to explain. "Yeah, you're tall, good looking, fit, athletic, nice, and have I mentioned good looking?" We both laughed at her statement. "You are a complete package Spence. A girl would have to be 100% straight to not go gaga over you."

I let that sink in for a moment. Is she suggesting that Ashley isn't '100% straight?'

"So…you think she likes me?"

Chelsea shrugged in response. "There's a possibility. But that won't matter because she's with Glen."

Yeah…she is. She is with Glen…

 ** _30 minutes later_**

"Come on. She's been in there for too long now." I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed and headed towards my bathroom door. "A girl just wants to brush her teeth and go to sleep. But noooo. I have to wait for over half an hour." I knocked on the bathroom door. "Ashley?"

"Yes?" Her voice was soft, but I managed to hear it.

"Would you mind if I came in to brush my teeth?"

A moment passed before she answered. "Sure."

I pushed down the handle of the door and opened it, and my heart suddenly picked up pace. Am I nervous again? This time I feel as though I have a reason to be. Ashley, this incredibly beautiful girl who seems to be doing my head in, is naked, and now the only barrier between us is a shower curtain.

No! Snap out of it Spencer. Get a grip of yourself.

I took up my toothbrush, squirted the toothpaste onto it, wet it, and started brushing my teeth…

 _I heard the water being turned off, and a head full of brown hair popped out from behind the shower curtain. "Uh…Spencer? Could you pass me one of those towels please?"_

 _"Sure thing." I took one of the towels from off of the rack and handed it to her, but before I could let go, the shower curtain was pushed across, revealing her completely naked body covered in droplets of water._

 _It took everything in me and all my will power to look away from the breath-taking scenery in front of me. "Uh…sorry. I'll give you your privacy."_

 _I went back to the sink and rinsed my mouth with water. As I was finished, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the source of the tap, and was instantly met with lips crashing into mine. Ashley wasted no time with me. Her tongue was on mine, her legs were wrapped firmly around my waist, and her nails were already sinking themselves into my back. I placed her down on the sink, and she grabbed my hips, drawing us closer together, releasing a soft moan that sounded through my ears and fueled my libido._

 _I was kissing and biting from her shoulder up to her neck, when I heard the words, "I want you so bad. Please…Spencer…"_

 _"Spencer…"_

"Spencer!"

That was the loudest I have ever heard her speak, but it worked to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I was standing there, gripping the sink with my hands, and my toothbrush my loosely hanging in my mouth. Ashley was standing in a towel next to me with a hand on my shoulder, looking concerned. I can see why she would be concerned. Here I am, sweating, breathing frantically, and just dazing.

"Are you okay? I saw you like this, just in your own little world, when I came out of the shower and you haven't moved." Looks like I spoke too soon about her voice, which dropped back to being low. Her hand ran itself from my shoulder to the middle of my back, and all I could do was look at her for a moment.

Was I really just fantasizing about Ashley?

While I was there looking into her eyes that seem so gentle and savoring the touch of her hand on me, she stared right back at me with a smile.

I felt myself leaning in closer to her for a second, and I had to quickly close my eyes and step away. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I grabbed my toothbrush in my hand so it wouldn't have to be hanging from my mouth anymore. "Just need to finish brushing my teeth."

"Okay." She left me and went to grab her clothes that she brought in with her and the ones she took off. "I'll just get dressed in the room while you use the bathroom." She looked at me and gave me one more smile before leaving.

As soon as the door closed behind her, I released the breath I was holding in.

What is happening to me?

When I got out of the bathroom, Chelsea was sleeping, and Ashley was laying next to her, awake and facing the direction I would be sleeping.

Oh boy.

I tried to keep my cool.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need a blanket or anything?"

"No, the heater is keeping me a little warm, but thanks."

"Alright." I got into the bed and turned off the lamp next to me.

"Can I ask something of you?"

Ashley? Ask me something? That's a first.

"Anything."

"Can I cuddle with you?"

Wow. I didn't know what to expect, but I was not expecting that. What should I do now? Should I say yes after my episode in the bathroom? I can't say no…I don't want to say no.

Sensing my hesitation, she spoke up. "It's not cold enough for a blanket, but it's not warm enough either."

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. We can cuddle."

I felt her move closer to me, put one leg over mine, and settle her head on my chest, right under my chin. Her hand found itself resting on my abs, slightly gripping my tank top, and her warm breath was softly blowing on me.

This is going to be one long night.


End file.
